


DESTROYA (Frerard smut)

by TheFabulousKilljoys



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, Frerard smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousKilljoys/pseuds/TheFabulousKilljoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I SUCK AT SUMMARIES OK but, Frank always thinks it's hot when Gerard sings "DESTROYA" so he has made a dirty dirty plan *smirk emoji*. OOOOKKIEE DOKIE this is sub!Gerard and dom!Frank, kinda kinky, so if you're not about that life then don't read this. Please and thank you, have a great day okAY BAIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	DESTROYA (Frerard smut)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, before we begin this, imma just say something. You can skip this if you want but... heh. So, this   
> oneshot smut thing is based on a YouTube comment, kinda. I was seeing a video of MCR playing "DESTROYA" live, and I saw this comment pretty much about bandit asking Gee if Frank and him were singing DESTROYA last night when he was over. And that made me fantasize, ya know, so I made some changes, jazzed it up a bit, and the end result is this... lol yeah my mind is weird. MAKE SURE YOU'VE LISTENED AT LEAST ONCE TO THE SONG BEFORE READING THIS, K BABE?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Gee," Frank called out from the kitchen. "Yeah babe?" Gerard answered, entering the room, to see Frank standing by the counter with a big smirk plastered on his face. "What's your master plan, Frankie?" Gerard asked, sighing. Gerard knew that smile all too well, Frank always smiled like that when he had an idea. Some were good, some were...worse. 

"Oh, I don't know, why do you think I have a plan?" Frank said seductively, still wearing the smirk, while walking over to Gerard like a sly kitten. "Spit it out Frank," Gerard said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice, and tried instead to sound like he was beginning to get annoyed. "Well, you know I really like it when you sing 'Destroya', right? It's just soooo hot...'n sexy..." Frank said, tracing his index finger along Gerard's back, sending shivers down his spine.

"Y-yeah," Gerard said, feeling himself blush by the contact. "Well I want you to sing the whole damn thing while I pound my cock into your tight little ass." Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, nibbling on it with his teeth. Gerard closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to hold in the sounds threatening to spill from his mouth. "Does that sound like a plan Geebear?" Gerard whimpered and nodded, still having closed eyes. He couldn't help but smile, this was making him so excited. He leaned his head back a little, allowing Frank to kiss down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his collar bone. They had been dating for some months now, and it had been great. 

Frank lead Gerard into their bedroom, Gerard's knees barely holding him up. He could feel the bulge in his pants growing. Frank closed the door after they entered the room. "You can begin singing now," Frank said, while walking over to Gerard, beginning to unzip Gerard's hoodie. 

"Uuuh..." Gerard started. "Go on." Frank said, sliding the fabric down Gerard's shoulders. "Um... Check check check check..." Gerard began singing. "Good boy," Frank said, kissing his neck gently. Gerard sighed in pleasure, and went on with saying "check." When he was done singing that, Frank had already taken both Gerard's T-shirt, shoes and socks off. "D-don't believe wh-what they say," Gerard couldn't help but stutter. The amount of lust Frank was showing made him weak in the knees. 

"Don't be shy Gee... sing. I know you do it so well," Frank seductively whispered into Gerard's ear. Gerard could feel his hot breath on him, and it made him shiver. "We're d-dead flies in the summertime, th-they leave us all behind..." Gerard continued. "They don't like who you are y-you won't like where we'll go brother, protect me n-now with b-blood they wash in the money..." By this point, Frank was unbuttoning Gee's pants, teasingly slowly. He slowly slid them down Gerard's slightly shaking legs, to reveal his growing erection held back by his boxers. 

Gerard could barely stand. He was so eager. "Don't you dare moan. You may only sing. Got that Geebear?" Frank said. Gerard nodded, letting out a soft sound of protest. Gee always liked it loud. Frank started to tug in the hem of Gerard's boxers. He slid them down, letting Gee's hard on spring free. The cold air hitting his member made Gerard suck in some air through his teeth. Frank licked his lips. "Sing." Frank demanded. "Y-you don't believe in g-god I don't believe in luck" Frank began sucking Gerard. He started out slowly, then began going faster and faster.

"They mmmph...don't believe in u-us but I b-believe we're the e-enemy...mh..." Gerard had such a hard time keeping all the moans in. Frank was sucking and sucking, bobbing his head up and down while hollowing his cheeks out. He was surely enjoying himself. "You don't believe in...oh God... I don't believe in l-luck...they don't believe in  
u-us...mmmmh... But I believe we're the enemy..." Gerard sang. He could already feel his orgasm building up. Frank began sucking even faster, and looked up at Gee. This was the moment Gerard had waited for, the "moans" in the song. Then he could let himself moan as much as he desired. 

Gerard moaned like wild, but still tried to make it sound at least a little like in the song. Frank enjoyed seeing Gerard as a hot mess. His orgasm was close now, his body was sweaty and his fiery red hair stuck to his forehead. Soon, Gee came down Franks throat, while exclaiming a loud moan, followed by a whimper. Frank stood up, and dried his mouth off with his shirt, while smiling like an idiot. Then Gerard realised; Frank was still wearing clothes! 

"Take off your damn clothes you fucker! I'm will not be the only COMPLETELY naked person in this ro-" Gerard's rant was interrupted by Frank, smashing his lips onto his. Gerard immediately responded, kissing back. Their lips moved roughly against each other's. Frank placed his hands onto Gee's hips. Gerard began tugging on Frank's shirt, signalling he wanted it off. Frank smiled into the kiss, and stepped back a little, to take it off. Then he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off afterwards. In the mean time, Gerard had laid himself on the bed. He was admiring Frank, looking him up and down. He was so beautiful. He was soon interrupted in his gawking though - by Frank saying: "Did I tell you to stop singing?"

Gerard's eyes widened, as he tried to remember the next part of the song. "Oh...uuhhhm... I'm sick down from the bones to the other side, Red-mob, we insects hide, king rat on the streets in another life, they laugh, we don't think it's funny" he didn't stutter this time, since Frank wasn't even near him. Though, Frank was on his way over to the bed, wearing nothing but his underwear.

He pinned Gerard to the bed, looking him in the eyes. "Uh... If what you are Is just what you own what have you become..." Gerard sang, but he began losing focus. The feeling of Frank being so close, the smell of his cologne and the feel of his hot breath on him made his head fuzzy. "W-when they take from you, almost e-everything... O-oh my g..." He was distracted by Frank taking off his boxers, and letting his length spring free. Gerard couldn't help but stare. He had seen it before, sucked it, and all those things. But fuck, this was going to be good. "Sing, Gerard." 

"You don't believe in God. I don't believe in l-luck, they don't believe in us b-but I believe we're the enemy..." Frank had grabbed some lube, and was adding it to his fingers. "You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in lu-oooh, FUCK!" Gerard exclaimed, throwing his head back, down on the bed, while arching his back, as Frank unexpectedly entered two fingers into his hole. Frank smiled down at Gerard, looking at his beautiful face. His mouth was opened, his eyes were screwed shut and you could clearly see the pleasure sprawled across his features. Frank pumped his fingers fast, then stopped to add a third finger. Gerard was a sweaty panting mess. He moaned loudly, but then he remembered - he wasn't allowed to moan unless it was in the lyrics of the song. 

"Mm..ohh...mph-shit...They don't believe in us...fuck! But I believe we're the enemy..." "Good, Gerard." Frank said, leaning down to kiss Gee's lips. "Are you ready for me Gee? You ready for this big cock buried inside your sweet little ass?" Frank said teasingly. Gerard whimpered at his dirty words, and nodded eagerly. Frank lined himself at Gee's entrance, and pushed himself in. 

He groaned and threw his head back. He couldn't focus on anything else than the warmth around his cock, and Gerard's face with an expression showing nothing else than pure pleasure. He began slowly thrusting, giving Gerard no time to adjust. "Gerard...oh fuck...sing!" Gerard nodded, but instead of singing he said very shyly,"Can-can we  
ch-change position?" 

Frank looked at him, thinking. But then he nodded, and let Gee move them around to his desired position. The end result was Gerard sitting on top of Frank, while Frank sat up against the beds headboard. Gerard looked Frank in the eyes, and then he began bouncing up and down on Frank's cock. "Destroya, D-destroya Destroya... Oh fuck, Frankie... Destroya Destroya Destroya... Mmmh fuck...Against the sun, we're the enemy! Destroya... Oh, Destroya Destroy-shit! DESTROYER! OH FUCK" Gerard was screaming out in pleasure, while bouncing aggressively on Frank. Frank was groaning and moaning, while Gerard was singing. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. 

Frank figured that Gee couldn't keep on riding him, since that would be too physically exhausting, so he began thrusting up into him. Gerard began moaning like a maniac, since that part of the song came now, plus he couldn't help it. "Fra-Frank I'm-I'm gonna cum" Gerard said. "You're not done with the song!" Frank answered. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE FRANK IERO, JUST LET ME FUCKING CUM" Gerard was screaming now. Frank was amused by seeing his boyfriend like this, and of course he let Gee have his way. He reached down and began stroking Gerard's cock. Gerard buried his face in the crook of Frank's neck, while panting. Frank moaned, and felt his orgasm building up so fast, that he could come at any minute. When Gerard came all over both of them, Frank also came. Gee could feel Frank's hot fluids fill him up. The feeling was amazing, for both of them. They were both a sweaty panting mess, as they laid down on the bed, beside each other.

"That - that was amazing. Thank you Frankie." Gerard said, leaning over to kiss Frank. They kissed for a while, then broke apart. "Thank you Gee. I love you," they kissed again. "I love you too" Gerard said, and smiled. "Ready for another round in the shower?" Frank said, smirking. "Hell yes."


End file.
